Shadows of the Past
by Jou Jou the Magnificent
Summary: After his longtime Padawan Ahsoka retires from the Jedi Order; Anakin falls into a turmoil of his attachment for her. Not able to let her go, Anakin changes as a person, which hinders his war performance, and gets him into danger. Not knowing of her former master's troubles, Ahsoka tries her best to leave the life of a Jedi behind her, but escaping your past is never easy. Anisoka.
1. Chapter One: The Ambush

**Star Wars **

**Shadows of the Past**

**Chapter One: The Ambush**

A lightning struck down from the sky, filling it with the sound of thunder. Heavy rain massed down on the ground, making the dirt muddy and moist. This was the common weather on Jabiim, a world the Republic thought they lost early in the Clone Wars. Now they were back on the treacherous surface of this cursed planet.

The rain soaked Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker's long hair into a wet mess, the drops rolled down his face, dropping again from his chin. The mud sank his boots and clothes, making them messy and weathered. At his sides were dozens of clone troopers from the 501st legion, their white and blue armors covered in mud and rainwater. Among the elite clones were many clones from the 457th Attack Battalion, with their white and brown armors camouflaged in the muddy ground. Only the heavy rain filled the atmosphere with its sound, the entire army was crouching down in trenches, silent as death.

Anakin stared at the foggy horizon, his face pale and steady, with no emotion. His right hand rested on his hip, touching his lightsaber's hilt. Beside him crouching down was Captain Rex, Anakin's second in command in the legion. Rex looked through his deployable visor, checking the horizon for enemies. Anakin moved his left hand on his hip too, touching another lightsaber's hilt. It was his former padawan's lightsaber, Ahsoka's. It had been two months after her resigning from the Jedi Order. The abrupt loss of his pupil was devastating for Anakin; he had become distant, depressed, and cold. His men even noticed that, Rex had become quiet, and very serious, his and Anakin's companionship had changed from carefree and friendly, to serious and professional.

Anakin's former master and mentor; Obi-Wan, had also gotten worried about his apprentice's mental state. Though trying his best to help his former padawan, Obi-Wan saw his futile attempts to bear no fruit. Anakin was a different person he had been before Ahsoka's departure, Grandmaster Yoda had said in the beginning that losing his padawan would be hard on Anakin, but Obi-Wan had never thought Anakin's attachment issues were this serious.

Despite his efforts to stop him, Anakin had left for Jabiim with his legion of clones. It seemed that only battles kept Anakin focused on things that mattered; the defeat of the Confederacy.

Aiding Anakin and his legion in the battle, was Jedi Knight Goro Trance, the leading General of the 457th Attack Battalion. The Bothan Jedi had kept his eye on Anakin, noticing the coldness and absentness of the young Jedi Knight. Goro Trance walked on top of the muddy trench, his green lightsaber letting off steam, when the rain drops vaporized on the laser weapon's surface. The Bothan Jedi with drenched fur looked in Anakin's direction.

"Keep a cool head Skywalker, the droids will be here in any minute." Trance said. Anakin moved his face to look at the other Jedi, his soaked hair getting in front of his eyes.

"This isn't the first time I've been in an ambush, Master Trance…" Anakin answered, again looking at the foggy horizon.

Trance frowned his brow a little, and glanced forwards too. Captain Rex lifted his visor up.

"General Skywalker, the droids are closing in with armored support." Rex notified. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber's hilt in his hand.

"How many..?" He asked. Rex stayed quiet for a second.

"At least a battalion of droids, with more than ten tanks reinforcing them…" Rex answered; picking up a blaster carbine from the ground, and wiping it clean off mud.

Trance turned to his men, and came down in to the trenches.

"Okay men, get ready! Ready up those heavy repeaters and relocate the anti-tank weapons to a reinforced position!" Trance ordered his men with a shout.

The clones immediately started moving into better positions, getting ready for the closing droid army. Anakin looked at Rex.

"Rex, defensive formation 5-8-7, get those missile launchers ready to pop some tanks." He ordered. Rex nodded his head, saying simply "Yes sir!" Rex then signed over his men, giving them Anakin's orders.

"Jesse, Kix, and Swoop; form a line of four men every two meters!" The three clones complied, and moved into positions with other clones. Then Rex turned his head towards other clones of his legion.

"Doc, keep a triage 20 meters back, have Downtown and Pox help you tend to the wounded!" Rex shouted. Doc, one of the medics of the legion, nodded his head, and got up with his colleagues.

"Razor, Boomer! Get your men into positions and be ready!" Rex ordered.

All the clones of the two legions got into their positions. The clanking noise of the approaching droid army pierced the ears of the soldiers, making them anxious. Anakin stood up, having his lightsaber ready. He had waited for a battle, at least then he could forget all the things that caused him to lose his sleep, make him restless and absent.

Amidst the droid army's frontline, the battledroids walked forward, not knowing of the ambush that awaited them.

"All this rain is really messing with my servomotors" One droid mentioned.

"The mud isn't good for our joints either, I wish I could be a spider droid, at least they can walk in this with no problems…" One droid beside the other said.

"Yeah… those arrogant four legged bug-eyes… you hear what one of them said to OM-35 yesterday?" The other droid asked.

"No, what did it say?" The other inquired.

"That we B1 Battledroids are 'ants with two legs'." The other droid answered.

"Now that's some big words coming from a support unit." The other droid grunted.

Unbeknownst to them, a clone marksman had them in his sights. The clone moved his finger on the trigger of his rifle.

"See how you like this, clanker…" The sniper said, and squeezed the trigger.

In a second the blaster bolt pierced one of the droid's chests, bursting it open. The droid fell down on the ground. Before the other droids could react, another shot destroyed one droid's head.

"What the..!? It's an ambush!" The commanding droid in the line shouted.

In the same moment, the clones opened fire. Dozens of droids fell in the first seconds to the deadly rain of laser bolts. Amidst the chaos, the droid Commander pulled itself together.

"Counter the attack! Charge!" The droid yelled. The droids began to march fast towards the Republic's positions.

Anakin activated his lightsaber, and started to deflect dozens upon dozens of laser bolts. The clones fired in rapid shots, destroying many droids.

After a moment, the droids' fire got more concentrated, and clones started getting hit one after another. Goro Trance stepped ahead, deflecting laser fire with his lightsaber.

"Come on! Counter them!" Trance shouted at his men. Now the clones of the 457th Battalion got up from the trenches, and charged into the lines of the shattered droid army.

"Rex! Attack!" Anakin yelled while getting up from the trench, and chared against the droids. Captain Rex signed his men to charge in, while spraying his blaster carbine at the attacking droids.

In the following moments, the battle became a bloody skirmish between the two armies. Anakin and Trance cut down droid after droid with their lightsabers, and clones shot them down, or destroyed them with their bare hands.

Anakin advanced aggressively in the middle of the droid lines, also cutting down their tanks' cannons, disabling them. He was full of adrenaline, not even realizing the pace he destroyed the droids in his way. His mind was racing with thoughts of past battles, all the death and losses the war had brought him, all the pain and suffering. He thought about all the times he had his padawan beside him, how she always had his back, and helped him in tight situations during the conflict.

Anakin got lost in his thoughts, only now did he realize how big of a hole was inside him without his padawan. He thought how he could even get through the war, without going insane by not having his trusted and dear student, whom he had known for years.

His thoughts made him lose sense of his surroundings. Anakin quickly came back to reality, only to see a super battledroid swing it's arm at him, and hitting his chin, shoving him into air, and down on the ground. The hit made Anakin dizzy; he couldn't see or hear much anything. He faintly heard Trance's voice yelling "Skywalker!" in the distance. Anakin regained his sight, seeing the battledroid aiming its blaster at him. Before he could react, the droid was shot into pieces by blaster fire. Rex ran next to Anakin, throwing his carbine at the droids, and getting his pistols out, starting to blast dozens of droids in the vicinity.

After shooting the droids, Rex glanced over Anakin.

"Sir! Are you alright? Can you get up?" He asked his commanding Jedi officer. Anakin placed his hand on his forehead, trying to get sense of his surroundings, and stop the dizziness.

"Well, the battle is quite the even one." Rex noted, continuing to shoot his pistols. More clones from the 501st came beside Anakin, covering him from enemy fire.

Then out of nowhere, dozens of missiles rained down from the sky, obliterating many clones in a matter of seconds. Anakin looked at the foggy sky, and saw a group of droid gunships approaching, shooting their repeaters and missiles at the Republic's forces.

The explosions from the missiles threw soaked mud everywhere, and Anakin tried to get up.

Then Rex lost his balance for a second, when a blaster shot hit his shoulder pad. Rex turned to face the enemy again, but was met with even more fire. Three shots pierced his armor, and Rex fell to the ground.

"Rex!" Anakin yelled, and looked around for his lightsaber.

In the following seconds, all the clones around him were shot by fast moving commando droids. Anakin reached for his lightsaber, only to have an attacking magnaguard step on his robotic arm. Anakin looked up to the droid, quickly trying to call upon the Force to push it off. The guard droid was faster, hitting Anakin with its electric staff. Anakin felt pain and shaking, as he got electrocuted by the magnaguard. He felt his consciousness drifting away the more the guard shocked him.

Only one image floated on his mind the second before he lost consciousness; the image of a Togrutan girl, smiling at him, calling him "Skyguy".

"Ah-…soka…." Escaped Anakin's lips, as he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter Two: The War of Emotion

**Chapter Two: The War of Emotion**

**Six months earlier…**

Like a breeze of wind, Anakin felt air on his face. He opened his eyes, seeing his smiling Padawan blowing air at him. The human Jedi smirked.

"For what reason are you interrupting my meditating, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked smirking. His Padawan laughed quietly.

"Because your meditating is boring, I don't want to sit around here and look at you just sitting down, and being quiet. Besides… since when have you been the one to meditate?" Ahsoka asked, smirking at her Master. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Since having you as my Padawan, you know I only do it to be a good example, Snips." He said smirking. Ahsoka let out a quiet "Ha", looking at her Master with sarcastic eyes.

"It's been a while since you called me that, Skyguy." She said, winking her eye at Anakin.

"Can't never really let that name go, Ahsoka… I mean, it was the first name I called you, all those years ago on Christophsis." Anakin said, smiling sweetly on purpose. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Auh, my Master is being so cute right now… seriously, you'd pass down as a puppy." She said, laughing quietly. Anakin sat up from the comfortable chair.

"Hey, I know I'm the cutest looking Jedi there is." Anakin said sarcastically, moving his hands on his waist. Ahsoka shook her head, smiling.

"Maybe not the cutest, but you're definitely right there at the top…" She said rather quietly.

An awkward silence fell between the two Jedi, both of them looking at each other. Ahsoka then rubbed her left arm embarrassingly, looking down a bit.

"Uhm… I… I didn't… it was meant as a joke, Master…" Ahsoka said quietly, being embarrassed and flushed. Anakin got a bit embarrassed too, quickly scratching the back of his head, also looking down.

"Oh… yes… I know, Ahsoka… of course." Anakin stuttered and scratched his neck. Ahsoka rubbed her left arm, and bit her lip. She couldn't imagine how she slipped that out, what was she thinking? Anakin then cleared his throat.

"Ahem… well… I think we should maybe go to our room, Snips... it's getting late soon." Anakin said, and after that, started walking out the meditation room. Ahsoka hit her forehead with her palm, still being embarrassed.

After a second, she followed her Master out of the room, and into the hallway. For the next numerous minutes, the Master and the Padawan just walked quietly towards their living quarters. After a while, Ahsoka gathered her courage, and spoke up.

"Uhm… Master… I just wanted to say… uh… I do think that you're very… handsome…" Ahsoka said stutteringly, blushing a bit. Anakin again scratched his neck a bit.

"Oh… uh… thank you, Ahsoka… I… uhm… you're very pretty too… in my opinion…" Anakin said quietly, not really knowing how to react or what to say. That brought a slight smile on Ahsoka's face, never had her master called her pretty. She glanced over her quiet master, who continued staring forwards, while walking.

"If I may ask… what is pretty about me, Master?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin's eyes widened a bit, now he was flustered like a constipated Bantha.

"Oh… I… uuh… well… your… your eyes are very beautiful… I like the… blueness of them… and… your face is… nice shaped too…" Anakin stuttered, embarrassed. Ahsoka laughed quietly.

"Thank you, Master… that's sweet of you." She said, smiling. Anakin cleared his throat again quietly.

After a few moments, they arrived at the doors of their room. Since the war had placed a couple of attacks on the Temple, Anakin and Ahsoka shared the same room, like many Masters did with their Padawans. Anakin opened the door to their room, and let Ahsoka go in first. After that, he closed the door, walking inside himself too.

Ahsoka sat down on her bed, her eyes wandering over to the little window of their shared quarters. It was rather small; too small, in her opinion. She liked standing in front of the big windows of the Jedi Temple, looking down at Coruscant, watching the different speeders go by. Just now, she noticed that the sun was starting to sink. She looked around the room, which was filled with different shades of orange and red, as the sun was shining directly into the little room. Suddenly, she turned to face her Master, who was still standing in the middle of their quarters.

"Master, let's go watch the sunset!" She said a bright smile on her face.

Anakin looked surprised, seeming to have been ripped out of a daydream. He slightly shook his head once to clear his mind.

"What? But Ahsoka, it's late."

"So? Please Master, I love Coruscant's sunsets, they're the most beautiful ones I've ever seen and I almost never get the chance to watch them, as we're on missions all the time. Please? For me..."

The young Master couldn't resist his Padawan's puppy eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Ok, Snips, but I'm coming with you. I don't want you to wander around the Temple alone in the evening. How would that make me look?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, taking Anakin's cloak off his night table, throwing it at his face, giggling.

"Well then hurry up, I don't want to miss the sunset just because of my slow Master. You're getting old, Skyguy." She added with a wink of her eye, as she walked past him, out of their quarters.

What had she called him? Old? Bah! He'd show her how old he was. Anakin slowly slipped through the door of the room, seeing his Padawan standing in front of it with her back facing him. Yup, she'd see how old he was alright. Anakin sneaked up behind her, grabbing her by her waist, throwing her over his shoulder, laughing as she screamed and squeaked.

"Old? I think I'm more like a little boy!"

He spun the still laughing Ahsoka around a few times before he placed her on the ground again, smiling at her. The young Togruta returned the smile. He could sense how happy she was. They made their way through the big halls of the Jedi Temple, walking side by side. Once their hands accidentally touched, which made Ahsoka blush and look in the other direction, as if she had seen something there. When they finally reached the balcony, Ahsoka rushed to the railing, gazing up at the beautiful sky, closing her eyes as she felt the still warm sun on her skin. Anakin moved besides her, looking straight across, also enjoying the last bit of sun they'd get for today. Both of them lost time as they stood like that. Ahsoka's slight shivering brought the Master back into reality, realizing that the sun had already completely vanished, turning Coruscant's skyline dark. The only light was provided by the tons of different vehicles that were still rushing around. Anakin looked at his Padawan.

"Ahsoka... are you cold?"

His voice was warm and quiet.

"Well... only a bit, Master. But it is ok, I'm used to it."

"What? No... I don't want you to get a cold, Snips." Anakin answered.

Without another word, he took off his cloak and wrapped it around the Togruta's body. Ahsoka blushed, happy about the fact that it was too dark to see, her big blue eyes looking up into her Master's. He smiled at her, looking back into her's, admiring the sparkle they had. Ahsoka slowly moved closer to her Master, their eyes still locked. Anakin felt like a bond was being created between them, pushing them closer together, until their faces were only a few centimeters apart from each other anymore. Anakin slowly got control over his body back, realizing that what was about to happen was wrong in every way. He quickly cleared his throat, looking to the side. He sensed Ahsoka's growing embarrassment, mixed with a trace of disappointment. The two then continued standing at the balcony for a bit, until deciding to go back inside. Ahsoka thought about what almost happened, how it would've been like a dream come true for her, but it would've been wrong. She sighed quietly, walking beside her master, back to their quarters.

**Present Day…**

Anakin opened his eyes, gasping for air. He tired to ease his breath, looking around his surroundings. He was lying on a medical bed, most likely on a Republic medical frigate. He sighed long, and pushed his head down on the soft pillow. He didn't know how he had gotten there, maybe the Republic's forces took him in, after the battle. He wondered if they even had won.

Before he could do anything, he saw someone come into the room. He immediately recognized his old Master Obi-Wan's light brown Jedi robes, as he walked into the room. Obi-Wan seemed worried and relieved at the same time.

"Good to see you feeling better, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, while walking next to Anakin's bed. Anakin sighed again.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. Obi-Wan sat down on a chair, next to the bed.

"You were knocked unconscious, but we were successful in winning the battle later… Jabiim is finally liberated." Obi-Wan explained, looking at his former Padawan.

"What about… Rex?" Anakin asked quietly, looking more down than before. Obi-Wan sighed.

"He was injured, but I think he'll be alright… he just needs some time in a Bacta tank." He said. Anakin sighed in relief.

"Good… I knew Rex would be resilient." He said, rubbing his head for a bit. His Master nodded his head.

"We're heading back to Coruscant, Anakin... I think some resting time for you in the Temple will do you some good." Obi-Wan said sympathetically. Anakin shook his head.

"No… I should stay on the battlefields, I'm much more useful then for the Republic then…" He said as a protest. Obi-Wan shook his head in turn.

"No, Anakin… you need to relax and rest… ever since Ahsoka left, you've just been running around fighting." He said. Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Master, I'm fine… I just need to be alone." Anakin said, clearly shaken from hearing Ahsoka's name. Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Exactly what I'm saying, Anakin… you need some time to be alone, and relax… and that's why we're going back to the Temple… you'll get peace and relaxation there." He explained. Anakin sighed again.

"Fine…" He grunted, and looked the other way. Obi-Wan sighed quietly, and got up from the chair. The Jedi Master walked to the door, turning to look at his former Padawan.

"We'll be arriving on Coruscant in a few hours… I'll see you later, Anakin" He said, and left the room. Anakin kept watching outside the window, seeing all the lights of the hyperspace.

"Yeah…" Anakin said quietly, and closed his eyes. He wished he could go back in time, to the time when Ahsoka was right at his side, making him always feel better, when he was down. He missed her so much… he missed more than words could even describe.

****I wrote this chapter in collaboration with my girlfriend, she provided most of the work to the flashback. Thanks, babe!****


	3. Chapter Three: The Force's Guide

**Chapter Three:**** The Force's Guide**

The cozy chirping of little birds welcomed her to wake up to a warm morning. Ahsoka opened her eyes, and slowly sat up on the small bed she had been sleeping on. She rubbed her eyes for a bit, before getting up, touching the floor with her bare feet. She stretched her arms out, enjoying the feel of warm summer breeze coming inside through the room's window. She had only underwear on, since Shili's warm climate didn't let out even during night.

Ahsoka had arrived back on her homeworld Shili over a month ago. She had searched out for her family, finding them living on a large vineyard in the edges of the city Kotin. To her surprise, her family had taken her in with open arms, being happy to have their long "lost" daughter back. Although of course surprised at her sudden resigning from the Order, her mother and father did not pass the opportunity to be able to spend time with their grown up daughter. Ahsoka had adapted to her new life rather quickly, assuming the control of any duties her parents would give her. Only during nights was she not well at first, she missed the Jedi Temple with a longing heart. She missed her Master and all the friends she had there. But she knew that life was over, she didn't feel welcome to the Jedi Order anymore, after her fellow Jedi, except for Anakin, had betrayed her trust.

Ahsoka walked to her clothes drawer, picking up her daily outfit parts. She still wore some parts of her former Jedi outfit, like her gloves, boots, and the black leggings she had as a Jedi Padawan. She had changed her top to a bit more revealing one; such was the tradition with Togrutas. Her top reminded her of Aayla Secura's top a little bit, being lightweight and tight.

After dressing up, she walked out of her small room. She stood for a second in the manor's upper hallway, before heading downstairs. Walking down the stairs, Ahsoka could smell the scent of her mother cooking something in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, where she found her mother to be energetically making food; it'd be lunch time soon already. As her daughter walked past her, Ahsoka's mother; Alea, spoke up.

"You slept long today, Ahsoka" Alea mentioned. Ahsoka walked to a counter, and picked up a glass from one of the shelves.

"Yeah, I guess I'm more lazy now that I live here" Ahsoka said sarcastically. Her mother let out a quiet laugh.

"Hah, a lazy former Jedi Knight… now that I have never heard" Alea said. Ahsoka turned on the faucet, filling the glass with water, and drinking it, refreshing herself.

"I was not a Jedi Knight, mother… just a Padawan." She explained. Alea shook her head.

"Padawan, Knight, Master… for us… it's all the same, little one… me and your father are both proud of what you achieved" She said, smiling. Ahsoka smiled slightly too.

"I guess, mom… I just wish things would've turned out differently." She said quietly. Her mother nodded sympathetically.

"I know, child… it's a shame what had to happen to you in the Order, I'm sure you would've become a great Jedi Master… you're strong, my daughter." Alea said proudly. Ahsoka smiled.

"Thanks, mom" She said, smiling. After that, Ahsoka put down the glass she had, and headed out of the kitchen.

"You should go see your father; he's out in the fields, doing some work. Go tell him that food is soon ready" Alea said after her. Ahsoka nodded her head, replying "Sure thing" to her mother, while walking towards the backdoor of the Tano manor.

Ahsoka walked out of the backdoor, into the family's back porch. She stood in the warm midday sun, stretching out her arms again. She took a long glance at the fields of growing grapes in front of her. She had almost forgotten what peace looked like; because of all the battles she had been in, when she was a Jedi. She looked around the fields in front of her, seeing the numerous employees her father had employed to work on the fields. Since she couldn't see her father immediately, Ahsoka decided to go walk around the grape fields to look for him.

She liked the sound of dry sand cracking under her boots; it brought her even more warm feelings of safety, and peace. Ahsoka liked to live at the manor; it brought her a sense of belonging again. And she was also grateful for her parents, for letting her stay and be a part of their lives once again. Deep down in her heart, Ahsoka missed one person above all else, and felt love and compassion for. That person was Anakin, the only person who always had her back. She often wondered how her former Master managed after her departure. Ahsoka hoped that she could one day see her Master again, and maybe even confess her true feelings for him.

Ahsoka's daydreaming was obstructed by her father's voice, coming nearby.

"Ahsoka, is something on your mind?" Her father, Roan, asked. Ahsoka glanced at her father, smiling quickly.

"Oh… nothing… I was just thinking about something, father." She said, smiling sweetly. Roan placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling at his daughter.

"We all do that, my little girl… though… I'd suppose you Jedi do it way more." He said, laughing a bit. Ahsoka shared the laugh.

"Thanks, dad… thanks for telling me that I'm absent-minded." She said jokingly. Her father smiled, and gave a quick kiss on Ahsoka's forehead.

"Well… absent-minded or not, you're still my only little girl… my sweet daughter." Roan said, smiling warmly.

Ahsoka smiled too, feeling so nice to have her father be close to her.

"Thanks, daddy…" She said quietly. Her father laughed quietly, and gave a quick hug to his daughter.

"No problem, sweetie… oh, and I really feel nice when you call me daddy." Roan said, smiling. Ahsoka nodded her head.

"I know, dad. Oh, and mom said that food is ready in a minute, and that you should go back home." She said happily. Roan nodded, and whistled to his employees.

"Okay, guys! Lunch break, go eat your lunch at the barn, I'll see you in half an hour, and then it's working time again." He said to his employees, who all nodded and left for the nearby barn. Roan turned to Ahsoka again.

"Come eat too, little one, I'm sure mom made good food." He said, and tapped the shoulder of his daughter. Ahsoka nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I could eat something." She said, and started to walk towards the manor with her father.

As the two were walking towards the house, Ahsoka noticed a ship fly over them. Ahsoka immediately recognized it being a Consular-class corvette. She wondered why a Republic warship had come to Shili, there were no Separatist threat on the whole planet. She stopped thinking about it, feeling that it's none of her business anymore, since she was a common civilian of the Republic now. She and her father continued to walk to the manor.

The Republic corvette flew above Shili's landscape. It was heading towards the mountain ridge named Ularin Mountains.

Two Jedi stood in the cockpit of the ship, waiting for it to reach its destination. Behind them were a Republic officer, and a clone officer. The two Jedi were Oleg Amirno, a human Jedi Knight, leader of the 169th Scout Battalion. The other Jedi was Krome Vaslu, an Anzat Jedi Knight, close acquaintance of Amirno's. They were accompanied by Lieutenant Shrotz, a young and dashing Republic officer, fresh from training, as well as Captain Chrono, with his Acklay squadron waiting for orders in the ship's living quarters.

Amirno and Vaslu waited patiently, as the corvette slowed down, and started to land near a mountain's root. Amirno frowned his brow, waiting for something. The ship landed on its landing gears, pushing away dirt and dust as it touched down on the ground.

The ship's boarding platform descended slowly, touching the grassy ground of Shili's surface. The two Jedi walked down the platform, behind them the young officer, and the clone Captain, with ten troopers. The group walked away from the ship, towards the mountain's root, which had a cave opening inside it. The two Jedi stopped in front of the cave's entrance, the soldiers behind them stopping as well.

Amirno breathed deeply, smelling the warm air of the Togrutan planet. Vaslu kicked the ground under his boots, anxious.

"Ready?" Vaslu asked his Jedi companion. Amirno looked down on the ground, and closed his eyes. After a minute, he opened them again, and whispered.

"Let's do this…"

The two Jedi turned around to face the soldiers behind them. Shrotz stepped backwards, and suddenly pulled out the pistol on his hip. The two Jedi activated their lightsabers, Amirno's blue, and Vaslu's green. Out of nowhere, Shrotz opened fire on one of the clones, killing him instantly. The clones reacted with surprise and disbelief.

"What are you doing!?" Captain Chrono yelled at attacking Shrotz. Then Amirno and Vaslu swung their lightsabers, cutting down two clones immediately. The clones couldn't protect themselves at all, trying to shoot at their attacking allies. The two Jedi and the officer were too quick for them, and in a few seconds, all the clones were dead on the ground, full of laser bolt holes, and lightsaber cuts.

The fallen Jedi closed their lightsabers, looking down at the carnage they created. Lieutenant Shrotz moved his pistol on his belt again.

"The escort has been neutralized, my lord." Shrotz said, bowing down to the Dark Jedi. Amirno nodded his head, and turned to Vaslu.

"Time to proceed, my friend… let's head on inside." Amirno said to his assailant. Vaslu nodded his head, and smiled deviously.

"At last we can make our plan come true… we'll destroy the Jedi and the pretender Sith Dooku… and we'll form the new Sith Empire, stronger than ever." Vaslu said quietly. Amirno smirked.

"Indeed, we'll become stronger than any Jedi… and Sith." He said. Amirno then turned towards the cave entrance, smiling and feeling full of power.

"Let's see what Darth Arman has in his ancient tomb…" He said quietly, his voice spewing with darkness.

The three fallen Republic's protectors then head on inside the cave shrouded in darkness of an ancient Sith Lord.

****So now we get to the good stuff in the story. Oh, and I know that having Ahsoka be with her family might be corny and silly, I thought it'd be a nice thing for her****


	4. Chapter Four: A Sith's Legacy

**Chapter Four: A Sith's Legacy**

Anakin stood in front of the window in his quarters, well; it used to be his and Ahsoka's shared quarters. A sad little smile appeared on his face as he remembered how his former Padawan had always complained about the, in her opinion, much too small window. She had tried to explain to him that too little light can cause you to feel sad and depressed. But, for him, Ahsoka had always been the shining light in his life, making him happy. He placed both hands in front of him against the wall, leaning against it, looking to the ground. Just in this moment, he heard the door to his quarters open. He let out a quiet sigh, standing up straight again and turning around. He wasn't exactly surprised to see his former Master stand in the doorway. Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan.

"Anakin, the Council wants to see us." He said officially. Anakin turned his head to Obi-Wan.

"What do they want?" He asked quietly, wanting to just be alone.

"I think it's better if you just come with me, but they have a new mission for us." Obi-Wan said. Anakin wrinkled his forehead, looking at Obi-Wan with suspicion.

"A mission for us? I thought that they wanted me to stay here…" Anakin said quietly. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, that was solely my request, Anakin. But the Council told me to bring you with me to meet them… I think this mission is connected to you somehow" Obi-Wan said. Anakin sighed quietly, and nodded.

"Okay, fine… let's go." He said quietly, and walked past his former Master, walking out of the room. Obi-Wan followed after his former apprentice.

The two Jedi walked in the hallways of the Jedi Temple. Anakin spoke up, after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Why would this mission be connected to me, Master?" He asked. Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Anakin… we'll find out, when we meet the Council." Obi-Wan answered, continuing to walk forwards.

**Four minutes later…**

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the Council chamber room, waiting for the Masters to speak up.

"Thank you for bringing Anakin with you; Obi-Wan… we believe this new information involves both of you." Master Windu said, sitting in his chair, having his hands crossed.

"Obi-Wan mentioned that there's a mission for us?" Anakin asked curiously. Mace turned his head towards Master Plo Koon.

"We received a disturbing message from a Republic officer on Shili… We need you to go investigate." He said calmly. Anakin had a frown on his face.

"Shili? That's the Togruta homeworld…" He said quietly. Then Anakin realized it, the reason why the Council thought that the mission would be connected to Anakin, was because of Shili, Ahsoka's homeworld, his former Padawan's homeworld. Anakin looked at the Council members with a bigger frown.

"Now I see why you wanted me to come on this mission…" Anakin said to Obi-Wan, who looked at him with a steady stare.

"Indeed, Anakin…" He answered quietly. Master Yoda interrupted the two.

"Watch this message the officer sent us, you should" Yoda said, swinging his hand, making a hologram image appear in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan. The hologram had Lieutenant Shrotz in it, looking anxious.

"Master Jedi… my name is Adon Shrotz, Lieutenant in the Republic Navy. I give you this message as an urgent request for help. I'm on Shili with Jedi Knights Amirno and Vaslu, they have… turned to the Dark Side, and are seeking an ancient Sith Lord's tomb to gain power." Shrotz said. Anakin and Obi-Wan both frowned.

"I'm masquerading as their ally for now… I had to execute some clone troopers, in order to hold my disguise… Amirno and Vaslu are insane; they slaughtered all the troopers, who came with them on Shili. They still think that I'm on their side, for now… but I request you to bring reinforcements as soon as possible, this is an emergency… two traitorous Jedi are a disaster ready to happen… especially on a peaceful planet like Shili…. Please, my Masters… bring help…" Shrotz pleaded, and after that, the hologram image disappeared.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi Masters, waiting for them to speak.

"As you see, it's important that you leave for Shili immediately." Mace said, looking at the two Jedi heroes. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I agree… I'll take my clone forces and Anakin to Shili immediately, we'll stop Amirno and Vaslu, before they can do any damage…" Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded too.

"Yes… Dark Jedi are dangerous..." He said, looking at the Masters.

All the Jedi Masters nodded their heads.

"It's understood then… you'll leave for Shili and bring end to this before it can even start." Mace said.

"May the Force be with you…" Plo Koon said to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to the Masters, and left the Council chambers.

A moment later they were in the elevator, travelling down. Anakin spoke up, after being quiet for a while.

"Master… I don't like this… two Jedi have turned to the Dark Side, and are trying to harness Sith power…" He said, his voice filled with wariness. Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"I know, Anakin… this is troubling indeed… let's hope we won't be too late, when we get there." Obi-Wan said, and once tapped Anakin's shoulder. Anakin had a frown on his face again.

"You think… maybe Ahsoka is on Shili?" He asked quietly. Obi-Wan was quiet for a minute, and then replied with a quiet voice.

"I think it'd be best not to worry about that, Anakin…" He said quietly.

Anakin sighed quietly. Deep down inside, he hoped that Ahsoka would be there, and that he could meet her, he wanted to embrace her again, hold her in his arms, and tell her that he'd take her home again. But Anakin thought that it was impossible, and that made him depressed. For the rest of the trip, the two Jedi remained quiet.

In the dark bowels of Darth Arman's ancient tomb, Amirno and Vaslu walked inside the ancient hallways of the Sith structure. The two Dark Jedi entered a large open area, inside the cave. The two traitors noticed something surprising; the cavern was filled with hundreds of recharging stations, hooked into hundreds of droids. Amirno widened his eyes.

"By the Force... there must be hundreds of them… HK-51 droids… this is perfect." He said in disbelief, his partner nodding his head.

"Indeed… these droids will serve our needs well." Vaslu answered.

Amirno looked around the large cave, noticing the dark Sith Lord's tomb in the middle of it. His eyes filled with greed.

"There… Darth Arman's tomb… we'll get our power there." He said impatiently. The two started walking towards the tomb lying ahead, passing the dormant assassin droids, admiring their unique appearance. Amirno got anxious of finally being able to obtain such power as an ancient Sith Lord's private droid army, and possibly even more.

Lieutenant Shrotz arrived to the cave too, widening his eyes in sheer surprise, seeing the huge collection of battledroids. He proceeded to follow his two Dark Jedi masters, for now.

Amirno and Vaslu stood in front of the Sith's grave, impatiently waiting for the moment to see what's inside. Shrotz walked past the dozens of HK droids, closing in on the two Dark Jedi. The young officer got more and more jumpy, walking towards the two Jedi, thinking that his life could end at any second.

Amirno raised his hand, and moved the Sith Lord's grave's top off, moving it aside on the ground. The two Jedi walked forwards, and looked into the Sith's grave, seeing the mummified body of the ancient Dark Lord. Beside the body, was a glowing Sith holocron, emitting powerful energy from it. Amirno held his hand over the holocron.

"Can you feel it, Krome? Can you feel the energy… the power?" Amirno asked his companion. Vaslu nodded his head.

"Yes… I've never felt such power… the Sith have always been stronger than the Jedi… always." Vaslu said, gazing at the holocron with lustful greed. Amirno carefully lowered his hand to the holocron, grabbing it, and lifting it up. The Dark Jedi looked at the holocron with excitement.

"I can see it, Krome... with this… we'll take over the galaxy." He said, excited. Vaslu smirked greedily, longing to have so much power.

Shrotz stopped a little distance away from the two, his hand twitching over his pistol. The officer was at an impasse, he couldn't hold on to his disguise any longer, and he couldn't allow the Dark Jedi to leave the cave. He had to make a decision now, right now.

As Amirno and Vaslu admired the holocron, Shrotz made his move. The young officer quickly grabbed his pistol from his hip, and aimed at Amirno's head. He pulled the trigger, the pistol firing a shot. But out of nowhere, Vaslu activated his lightsaber, and as fast as lightning deflected Shrotz's laser bolt. Shrotz shot again, and again, firing countless times at Vaslu, who deflected the shots one by one. Then Vaslu called upon the force, and pulled Shrotz's pistol out of his hand. Before Shrotz could react, Vaslu grabbed him with the Force, holding him in the air, choking him. Vaslu pulled Shrotz to the ground, slamming him against the hard floor of the cave. Shrotz struggled to get up from the ground, his body broken from many parts. Amirno looked at his companion, who looked hungry.

"Go ahead; I don't think you have had the chance to do it in a long time." Amirno said casually to his Dark Jedi companion. Vaslu closed his lightsaber, and hissed with a smirk.

"Oh no, I have not... I'll enjoy this." Vaslu said with a devious smile on his face.

Shrotz tried to get up on his feet, but was stopped by Vaslu grabbing his shoulders, and pushing him against the ground. The tentacles, distinct for Anzati, pushed themselves out of Vaslu's cheeks, creeping closer to Shrotz's face.

"No… no!" Was all that Shrotz could get out from his mouth, before Vaslu's tentacles reached his face, and pushed themselves into his head through his nostrils. For the next several agonizing seconds, Vaslu devoured the inner brain matter from Shrot'z head. Amirno watched his companion sucking the brains out of the traitorous officer, not even flinching his eyes.

After a few moments, Vaslu pulled his tentacles out of Shrotz's nose, impaling him with his lightsaber.

"There's no point in letting a dog suffer…" Vaslu said deviously, standing up from the young officer's dead body. Amirno walked down the steps from the Sith's grave, coming beside his companion.

"Done with your dinner?" He asked casually. Vaslu shrugged his shoulders.

"Not the best tasting I've had… but it was decent enough…" His devious Anzat companion said. Amirno laughed quietly, and walked towards a control panel beside one of the recharging stations of the droids.

"I'm certain that the way to activate these droids is to insert the holocron into this…" He said, observing the panel in front of him. Vaslu walked beside him, looking impatient.

"Let's see what these Hunter Killer droids can do…" Vaslu said quietly. Amirno nodded his head, agreeing. He carefully placed the holocron into the panel, pushing it into a slot that it belonged to. The panel sprung to life, lighting the entire cave with lights. All the recharging stations lit up, and all the droids in them got activated. The droids' bright red lighted eyes turned on, and all of them activated their primary systems. The hundreds of ancient assassin droids stepped out of their recharging units, stopping in front of them, being in a perfect line.

Amirno and Vaslu looked at the army with pride, believing it to be their gateway to glory. Amirno took out the Sith holocron, holding it in his hands, raising it up. The holocron glowed with a bright red light. Suddenly all of the droids turned towards him, looking at him with their red eyes. Amirno looked at the droids with a devious smile. He held the holocron high in his hand. One of the droids walked forwards, towards the two Dark Jedi.

The HK droid stopped in front of them, standing almost two meters tall.

"Statement; Greetings, Master... I am HK-51, unit #6998, you are the bearer of Master Arman's Sith holocron, and thus… me and my colleagues will obey your orders." The droid said. Amirno and Vaslu looked at each other, exchanging a smirk. Amirno turned to look at the droid.

"Good… then listen to my order; we are at Shili… the Republic has a base in a nearby city of Kotin… destroy the entire city. I and my companion will lead you." Amirno ordered. The HK droid nodded its head.

"Acknowledgment; Understood, master. Question: what about civilian meatheads?" The droid asked. Amirno smirked deviously.

"They're… expendable…" He said, smirking. The droid nodded, and turned to his comrades.

In the following moments, the massive group of hundreds of droids started to march out of the cave. Amirno and Vaslu looked after them.

"You think it's wise to attack the city? The Republic will retaliate." Vaslu asked. Amirno just smirked.

"That's the point… we'll let the Republic know of our existence… that we're unbeatable." He answered, looking at his companion with a devious smirk. Vaslu nodded his head slowly, and continued to look at the marching droid army.


	5. Chapter Five: Rising Darkness

**Chapter Five: Rising Darkness**

Ahsoka stood on one of the big grape fields, her hands on her hips, smiling. She hadn't been this happy in a long time; never would she have thought that being a simple civilian was this peaceful. Well, that of course depended on where you lived, but here, on Shili, yes here it was indeed peaceful. Though, she didn't want to say she missed the battlefield, but it was just so weird for her of being away from what she had known most of her life. She had become Anakin's Padawan in the middle of the war; she didn't know what it meant to be a Jedi in peaceful times. She shook her head a bit, trying to get the thoughts of her former life out of her head. Because that's what it was, wasn't it? Her former life? At least she was certain that she'd never rejoin the Jedi Order. Too much had happened, in her hardest times, the Jedi had left her alone. Except for Anakin, of course. But that was a whole different thing; she should finally start with why she was on this field in the first place. Her parents had asked her if she'd be willing to go pick some grapes from the big grape fields they owned. And, since Ahsoka didn't have anything better to do, she grabbed a basket and headed out.

So now she was here, surrounded by grape tribes. It's not like she was used to being lazy, but instead of searching the fruits that were ready to be picked, she reached out with the force to find the grapes that had most energy within them, which meant that they were at their perfect state, sweet and juicy. Ahsoka reached out with her hand, descending the force, concentrating on the grapes she wanted, picking them from their tribes, leading them into the basket beside her. She felt her forehead get sweaty, as it was rather hard for her to keep her focus that clear. It disappointed her, as a Jedi, that had never happened to her, she had always been able to use the force like it was nothing. She tried comforting herself.

"Maybe Shili just isn't as strongly connected with the force as other planets", she told herself in her head.

In the end, she just decided to push away those thoughts; it only made her focus weaker. As she just wanted to let the last grapes float into the fruit basket, she heard a huge explosion, shaking the ground, making her fall to the ground, shocked and surprised. What in the world was that?! She got back up on her feet, turning into the direction the explosion had come from. Her eyes widened in terror and disbelief, her hands immediately grabbing to her hips. As they didn't find the lightsabers they had planned to grab, Ahsoka clenched her teeth.

"Darn it!", she cursed, her eyes not letting go of the horrible sight about a kilometer in front of her. Kotin was being attacked, hundreds of missiles crashing into the city. She heard the screams of the people living there, breaking her heart. She knew she couldn't do anything, but she wanted to so bad!

"If I still were a Jedi, I'd slice the people responsible for this into tiny pieces!" She hissed in rage. But it was hopeless. Her lightsabers were gone, her only way she would've been able to defend her people, even if only a little.

Ahsoka was so conflicted with herself, feeling so helpless. She decided she had to tell her parents about what was happening, if they hadn't noticed the giant chaos already. Ahsoka started running back home; accidentally throwing over the basket with grapes she had spent the last hour picking. The fruits rolled out of the basket, spreading across the ground. They looked as lost as the people in Kotin must've been looking.

The screaming of the fleeing Togruta civilians almost outplayed the sound of blasters and missiles exploding on their targets. The overwhelming amount of the HK droids made quick work of anything that got in their way. Dozens of droids walked the narrow streets of Kotin, shooting at anything they saw. In the middle of the marching army of terror, walked the two commanders of that army, the fallen Republic's heroes; Amirno and Vaslu. The two looked around them, seeing all the carnage their newly acquired battledroids caused.

"Excellent… we're making great progress… no one can stop the HK-51s!" Amirno said; his voice full of devious pride. Vaslu wasn't as confident about the droids' capabilities, but he was sure that their new army would make a worthy opponent for both the Republic, and the Separatists.

The HK-51 droids blasted their way deeper into the city, destroying market stands along their way. An injured Togruta man crawled on the ground, trying to make his escape. One of the droids noticed it, and walked to the man, its weapon drawn at him.

"No… no… please, I'm begging you… don't." The Togruta man begged, his face filled with fear and despair. The droid aimed its weapon at the injured civilian, its red eyes glowing.

"Statement: When an order is given, there's no mercy." The droid stated casually. The Togruta's eyes filled with tears, a second before the droid pulled its weapon's trigger, blasting a hole in the civilian's head.

Amirno looked at the destruction with pleasure, feeling stronger than her ever felt, when he was a Jedi. The Dark Side was growing in him, and he wanted more.

A couple of clones tried their best to get civilians to flee, protecting them from the droids' fire. Shili's defenses weren't strong enough for surprise attacks like this, and that showed, the clones we're completely disarrayed and lost. The murdering droids continued their march of death through the city of Kotin, destroying buildings with explosives, and gunning down countless of civilians and clones.

In the space near Shili's atmosphere, two Venator-class star destroyers, and one Acclamator-class cruiser came out of hyperspace, quickly beginning to close in the planet's atmosphere. The three ships' engines ran hot, pushing the vessels down to the surface of the planet.

Anakin stood on the bridge of the Vigilance, Obi-Wan's flagship. His old master was standing in front of the holographic table, which showed the images of the city of Kotin, being under attack. Commander Cody was standing beside Obi-Wan, discussing the strategies they should use. The ship's commanding officer, Captain Gilad Pellaeon was also present, discussing the plans. Anakin sighed quietly, and made his way in front of the table too.

"Sir, I suggest we utilize gunships, and land right in the middle of the battle, intel says they don't have any armored units, just droids." Cody explained, pointing at the holographic map. Captain Pellaeon seemed unsure.

"The droids are not from Separatists, we have no idea how powerful they are… we should be cautious." Pellaeon suggested. Obi-Wan stroked his beard, thinking. Anakin stepped in.

"I think we should go with Cody's plan… we need to get to Kotin as soon as possible, the civilians there are dying, and our clones there can't hold them off." Anakin said. Pellaeon didn't like that idea.

"We could be sending our troops to their deaths! Blind charge is not the correct way." Pellaeon said strongly. Obi-Wan let out a quiet hum, and then spoke up.

"We'll land into the city with gunships, then the ships will form a circle around the city, and shoot at enemies… we will deal with the droids on the ground." Obi-Wan explained.

"Are you sure of that, sir?" Pellaeon asked. Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes, Captain… I'm sure." Obi-Wan answered, and turned to Cody.

"Cody, prep the gunships, we'll move out as soon as possible." He ordered. Cody saluted the General, and went away from the bridge to prepare.

Anakin quietly walked away from the table, to look outside from the bridge's windows. Obi-Wan walked beside him.

"Anakin, we might not find something that you'll like there…" Obi-Wan mentioned quietly. Anakin was frowning.

"You mean… Ahsoka?" He asked quietly. Obi-Wan nodded silently.

"If she's down there… she's alright… I trained her." Anakin answered casually. Obi-Wan nodded his head again, not wanting to say anything against that.

Anakin thought to himself; "That's what I thought", thinking that if for some miracle Ahsoka was down there, she'd be alright. He had to believe that, he could never give up on his Padawan.

**Ten minutes later…**

Ahsoka stood on the front porch of her family's house, watching helplessly the ongoing battle a distance away, in the city. She had noticed three Republic starships entering the airspace a couple of minutes earlier, and now she was just waiting for the clone troopers to attack the city. She hoped she could be part of that attack, to be able to help all those Togruta civilians, who were dying in the streets of that burning city.

Before she could think of anything else, she heard the familiar sounds of several LAAT/i gunships closing in. She looked up to the skies, seeing a dozen gunshipsleaving their carrying ships to attack the city. Ahsoka hoped that the Republic would win the battle soon, so that the civilians would get to safety quicker.

Anakin stood in a gunship, with a squad of clones. The ship opened its blast doors, revealing the outside world for the soldiers inside. Anakin saw the burning city closing in, with the other gunships flying besides the one he was in. He could see Obi-Wan standing in a gunship near the one he was traveling on. Commander Cody was with him. Anakin looked again at the burning city, many houses there smoking and collapsing. He was furious, he had no idea how two Jedi would just turn their heads, and attack a city like that. And he couldn't wrap his head around how the enemy had even acquired these droids; they weren't regular Separatist battledroids, according to intelligence.

In the following moments, the many gunships of the Republic's attack force circled around the city, landing in various parts of it. Anakin's gunship landed in the outskirts of the city, near a group of large fields, filled with grapes. As the gunship touched down on the ground, Anakin hopped out of it, all the clones following his lead, getting out of the ship fast.

"Move out, men! Search the area for any survivors, and shoot on sight at those droids!" Anakin ordered. The 212th Attack Battalion clones complied with the order, and scattered around, running to different parts, looking for survivors, or the enemy. Anakin activated his lightsaber, and ran towards an empty alley. As he reached the alley, Anakin immediately noticed a couple of dead civilians lying around the dusty floor of the alley. He looked around, hearing the dozens of sounds of blaster fire and explosions. Two clone troopers ran to him.

"General Skywalker! General Kenobi contacted us. He has encountered the enemy. The droids are-.." The clone trooper said, but was interrupted by a loud noise, coming nearby.

Anakin and the clones readied their weapons, as they saw three hostile droids approaching, walking awfully casually. Anakin recognized the droids, and was in disbelief.

"Those droids… they're HK assassin droids!" Anakin exclaimed loudly. The clones aimed their weapons at the droids. One of them spoke up.

"Correction: HK-51, to be exact. Greetings, Jedi." The droid said to Anakin, who was holding his lightsaber in a defensive stance.

"Why are you here? And why are you attacking this city?" Anakin demanded. The three droids looked calm, almost not caring that there were two clones aiming at their heads.

"Answer: Because our master ordered so, Jedi. By our programming, we follow these orders to the letter." One of the droids answered. Anakin huffed in anger.

"So, if your master would tell you to shoot yourselves, you'd do that?" He asked the droid, frowning his brow.

"Answer: Your taunting is pointless, Jedi. We are servants to our master, and we will destroy all who come in our way, or obstruct our duties… you are one of them." The droid answered, pointing at Anakin.

"If you want to fight… show us what you're made of… ancient droids." Anakin said, his voice full of foolhardiness. The droids lifted their weapons.

"Observation: You should know that we were made to especially kill strong opponents, such as Jedi. Attack!" The droid said. In a second, the droids opened fire. Anakin's clones opened fire on the droids too, but were quickly gunned down by the droids.

Anakin deflected many of the droids' shots, attacking them with speed. He swung his lightsaber at one of them, missing because of the droid dodging the hit just barely. Anakin jumped backwards, doing a backflip, landing behind one droid, and cutting it in half. Now the two droids continued firing at him, and in a speedy flash, Anakin cut their weapons in half. The other droid couldn't react fast enough, and fell to Anakin's blade. But the other one was faster, dodging Anakin's lightsaber hits one after another, before kicking him in his knees, making him lose balance. The droid tried to hit Anakin with its left hand, but Anakin was faster, and swung his lightsaber around, cutting the hand off.

Then out of nowhere, Anakin felt a presence in the Force, of someone very close to him. The feeling was strong, almost intoxicating. That gave the droid the advantage, allowing it to kick Anakin in the stomach, and grabbing him by his throat, lifting him in the air.

Anakin struggled in the strong metallic grasp of the droid. His lightsaber had fallen to the ground. Anakin could still feel that presence in the Force, and it made him lose focus. What was it?

Then Anakin heard a voice, other than a droid's, coming from nearby. He opened his eyes, and saw a Human Jedi standing on a roof of a small house.

"The legendary Anakin Skywalker, beaten by an assassin droid… how unfortunate." The Jedi mocked. Anakin looked at him with anger; trying to breathe as well as he could in the droid's grasp.

"You must be Amirno…" Anakin said, trying to catch his breath. Amirno laughed with an evil smirk.

"I'm disappointed, Anakin… you're supposed to be the chosen one of the Jedi prophesy, and yet, you can't beat three HK droids… not that I'd want more of them to get destroyed… for now, I need them for my plans." Amirno said mockingly. Anakin growled quietly, slowly losing his consciousness, as the droid kept on choking him.

"Droid… would you be kind and end the pathetic life of Skywalker?" Amirno asked the droid, who was choking him.

"Answer: With pleasure, master." The droid answered, tightening its grip.

Anakin had enough, acting on his instincts; he grabbed Ahsoka's lightsaber from his hip, and impaled the droid with it. The droid groaned in electrical sounds, its eyes flickering.

"Not so though now, are you, with a lightsaber in your torso, huh?" Anakin asked quietly, being out of breath. The droid shivered a bit, obviously losing power.

"Ironic… Statement: You forgot one thing…. Jedi… we HK droids are ready for anything…. even this… initiating self-destruct sequence…" The droid said stutteringly. Anakin widened his eyes, as the droid's red eyes started to bleep. Before he could do anything, the droid choking him exploded. The explosion burned Anakin's whole frontal side, giving him agonizing pain. The blast flew him backwards several meters, slamming him on the hard ground. Anakin rolled on the ground a few times, stopping in front of the grape fields. He lost his consciousness almost immediately, only feeling the pain the explosion caused.

As Anakin lied on the ground, not moving, Amirno looked at it with pleased eyes.

"And so ends the story of Anakin Skywalker… what a tragedy…" He said mockingly, turning his back on Anakin's body. Amirno started to walk away from the battle, walking alongside a droid.

"We're leaving, go get Vaslu and all the droids you can, and bring them to the corvette. Leave some of the droids to cover our departure." Amirno ordered. The droid complied.

"Answer: As you wish, my master… it'll be done." The droid said, and headed out to carry out its orders. Amirno turned his glance to look at the destroyed city of Kotin one last time, before leaving. He felt unbeatable; the Dark Side was giving him strength beyond his dreams.

Amirno smirked, and turned his back on the city, walking towards the Consular-class corvette, on which he had arrived. Soon he and Vaslu would wreak havoc on Republic space.


	6. Chapter Six: The Shroud of a Crying Sun

**Chapter Six: The Shroud of a Crying Sun**

It was the morning after the destruction of Kotin and the droids' death march. Ahsoka hadn't slept well, if you could even call her restless tossing around sleeping. Nightmares had haunted her throughout the night. She dreamt of the people in Kotin, slaughtered by the droids, of her parents getting kidnapped, and also the Republic, failing to defeat the two fallen Jedi and their destructive droid army. The young Togruta opened her eyes. She felt horrible. Her eyes were itchy and swollen, most likely also blood-shot red, her skin felt dry and dusty, her mouth like the deserts on Tatooine. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up in her bed. A stabbing pain shot up in her neck, causing her to let out a quiet "Ah!" She closed her eyes, trying to circle her neck and loosen her muscles. It was incredibly tense.

"I must've slept in a bad position." she quietly sighed, forcing herself out of her warm bed, into the coolness of her room. For some reason, the temperature had dropped drastically over the night, which was more than unusual for this time of the year, not to mention that Shili was dominated by sunny, hot weather. Though, she supposed it made a good match to these dark times they were in. Shili's sun was crying, mourning over its lost people, sucking all warmth out of the ground, soothing its pain with it. Ahsoka woke from her daydream, rubbing her arms a little, trying to warm herself up, until she finally decided to get dressed. She grabbed her snow cloak out of her closet, layering it over her normal clothes. Ahsoka closed her blue eyes, smiling peacefully as she felt warmth slowly starting to spread in her body.

Slowly, she slipped through her room's door, sneaking down the stairs to make as little noise as possible. Though, to her surprise, her parents weren't even there. Her eyes fell on a little note that was lying on the kitchen table. She walked to it, taking it into her now warm hands.

"Good morning, Ahsoka. I and your father have decided to walk down to Kotin to see how we can help there. Once you've eaten, you should come too, dear. Every helping hand is at need.

Love; mom and dad."

Ahsoka sighed, putting the little piece of paper back from where she had taken it. She was sure she couldn't get down one bite, considering what had happened here yesterday. She still wasn't able to wrap her head around it. An attack? On Shili? She would've never thought. At least not in these times. But that wasn't the first time she had been wrong about something. Ahsoka decided to get up and do something. She knew Anakin would've censured her thoughtless acting, but she couldn't possibly just sit around here and wait. Like her mother said, every helping hand was needed. And with that, she pulled her warm hood over her montrals, running outside, directly towards the destruction the two fallen Jedi, Vaslu and Amirno, had left.

Ahsoka's parents, Alea and Roan walked through the emptied streets of the destroyed city of Kotin. Many civilians were running around, trying to find their loved ones, and property, only to find most of them gone. The 212th Clone Battalion was also still present; helping the civilians, and tending their wounded soldiers, as well as the injured civilian Togruta.

They walked into the central marketplace of the city, where the Republic had set up a triage, and a forward base of operations. The weather was cold, foggy and moist, pretty unusual for this time of the year, as well as the location they were at.

Roan and Alea walked around the destroyed marketplace, now filled with tents and other military equipment, meant for housing the wounded soldiers and civilians. The clones were also piling up the destroyed bodies of the HK-51 droids, stacking them up in a big pile of scrap metal.

The two Togruta walked past a lone clone soldier, helping an injured Togruta man try to stand up, and get him to triage. Roan stopped, and turned to them, offering his aiding hand to the clone. He took the injured Togruta's other side, and walked him to lie on a medical bed a few meters away. The clone showed his gratitude, when they were helping the Togruta to sit down.

"Thank you for the help, sir… we're kind of having a shortage of able hands right now" The clone explained. Roan nodded his head, and smiled.

"We are always ready to help our protectors, the Republic, and our brethren." He said honorably. The clone saluted him, and then left to tend to other business. Roan turned back to his wife, and continued to walk with her, towards the abandoned streets of the city, that eventually would lead back to their grape fields.

**Three minutes later…**

As they walked towards their grape fields, Roan and Alea saw burn marks on the ground, and some pieces of scrapped metal. Roan assumed it was left there from a destroyed droid. Alea tugged her husband's sleeve, as she saw something on the ground.

"Roan, look… is that a… lightsaber?" Alea said quietly, pointing at a small metallic hilt that was lying on the ground. Roan crouched down, and grabbed the hilt to his hand, and looked at it. It was most clearly a Jedi's lightsaber.

"Yes… this is definitely a lightsaber, dear… but… why is it just lying here?" Roan said quietly, wondering the question he just asked. Alea looked around, and widened her eyes, as he saw another lightsaber hilt lying on the ground a few meters away. She went and took the hilt in her hands, and walked back to Roan. They were both curious of why there was two lightsabers just lying around. Roan looked at the hilt for a moment, trying to look for something. He then pressed the activation button, and a green laser blade came out of the hilt. The Togruta looked at the saber with a sense of admiration.

"I've always thought that the Jedi are the definite protectors of the Galaxy… a true symbol of peace and order. You remember how proud I was, when Ahsoka was found to have Force-Sensitivity?" He asked his wife. Alea nodded her head, looking at the hilt in her hand.

"Yes… it was truly amazing, and unbelievable… our little daughter was special, and she became a Jedi… a brave and strong Jedi… no parent could be prouder… even though she was taken from us when she was just a baby." Alea said, remembering the time when Ahsoka was taken to the Temple. Roan pushed the activation button again, closing the lightsaber's blade. As he did that, he glanced at the fields many meters away, and saw something that widened his eyes. He saw a figure, trying to stand up from the ground.

"Alea, look!" He said, and pointed at the figure. Alea gasped, as she saw the injured person trying to stand up.

Acting with instincts, the two rushed to the injured person, immediately taking him to their arms, helping him. Alea looked shocked, as she saw the serious injuries the person had.

"He's badly wounded, Roan. We have to get him to safety…" She said. Her husband nodded, and leaned on the person, keeping him up on his feet. The person was Anakin, weak and beat down from the explosion. He opened his mouth weakly.

"Must… get… to… Obi-Wan…" Anakin whispered weakly, closing his eyes, and losing all his strength again. The two Togruta had to use more of their strength to keep him from falling to the ground.

"Let's take him to our home, we can treat him there…" Alea suggested. Roan looked at her.

"But, dear… what if this person is the Jedi these lightsabers belong to?" He asked. Alea shook her head.

"What does it matter? He's injured, and we have to help him!" She pleaded. Roan sighed quietly, and nodded his head.

"Okay… you're right, let's take him inside, he needs medical attention… these burns look pretty bad…" He said, and started to walk Anakin towards their home, with his wife helping him.

**Four minutes later…**

Ahsoka walked to the crowded marketplace, and looked around her surroundings, trying to see if there was anything she could help with. She saw all the clones being busy with tending to many problems that were around the whole city. She recognized the clones to be from the 212th Battalion, which was lead by Master Obi-Wan, which made Ahsoka wonder, if Obi-Wan was there as well at the moment.

Just as she finished that thought, she saw Obi-Wan standing a dozen meters away, talking with Commander Cody. Ahsoka was then so conflicted with herself. She didn't know whether she should go and ask Obi-Wan about Anakin, or about anything. She had left the Jedi life behind her, she shouldn't even think about getting to know information about her former master.

After a couple of minutes fighting with her feelings, Ahsoka decided to take the steps forward, and walk to Obi-Wan. She walked to the Jedi Master, and took off her hood.

"Master Kenobi…" She said quietly, as she stood in front of Obi-Wan. He turned his face to look at the young Togruta, immediately recognizing her.

"By the Force… Ahsoka…" Obi-Wan said quietly, looking at his former Jedi colleague with surprised eyes. Commander Cody saluted her.

"Commander Tano." Cody said simply, saluting her. Ahsoka simply nodded at him, not sure how to react to be called Commander again.

"Cody… leave us." Obi-Wan said to his clone commander, who complied with a salute, walking away from him and Ahsoka. The bearded Jedi Master looked at the young girl with sheer surprise.

"Ahsoka… how… never mind… what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked her. Ahsoka sighed quietly.

"I'm just here to see if I can help in any way." She answered. Obi-Wan nodded his head, looking around a bit.

"Well… I think we got everything sorted out for now… my advice for you is to go inside, and let us handle things here." He said sympathetically. Ahsoka sighed again.

"Okay… I'll go back home. But… master Kenobi." She said unsurely. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow.

"Yes? Go ahead, Ahsoka" He said, smiling slightly. Ahsoka took a deep breath, and talked.

"Where is Anakin? Is he… alright?" She asked quietly, her eyes filled with worry. Obi-Wan shared her worried look, sighing.

"Actually… Anakin is here… but… I haven't seen him since the battle started… I worry he's gotten hurt." Obi-Wan said very quietly, his face filled with sadness. Ahsoka's eyes widened and her heart jumped. Anakin was on Shili, and he was most likely hurt, or worse. Tens of thoughts started to run in her mind, making her anxious.

"Oh my goodness… well... we have to find him! He could be injured." She said in panic. Obi-Wan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ahsoka… we will find him. He has been very upset after your departure… and I'm afraid that he'd become even more unstable, if he'd meet you… please, Ahsoka… understand me on this. I know you care for him deeply… but he's not in a good shape to meet you again." Obi-Wan pleaded with worrying eyes. Ahsoka could feel her eyes filling with tears, but she forced those tears go away. She did understand why Anakin shouldn't meet her, he was still too shocked from her resigning from the Order, and if she'd come into his life again, that would hinder him even more. She sighed deeply, and nodded her head.

"I understand, master… I will… go home… please… take care of him… and find him as soon as possible. I… I…" Ahsoka said quietly, but shut her mouth, looking down at her feet with sad eyes. Obi-Wan tapped her shoulder, and lifted her chin up to look at him.

"What, Ahsoka? You can tell me." Obi-Wan asked, his face emitting understanding at her. Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"I… I'm just worried about him… he was my master, after all" She said very quietly. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I… I can sense it, Ahsoka. Your attachment for him is strong. But that is also why it'd be best for you not to see him… you understand, right?" He asked her. Ahsoka nodded her head, still looking sad.

"I do, master… Jedi aren't supposed to feel attachment" She said quietly. Obi-Wan nodded, and tapped her shoulder again.

"I need to go see my troops, Ahsoka… go home, it's safer there… and don't worry… Anakin will be fine, I promise you." He said, and slowly walked away from the young Togruta. As Ahsoka started to leave, Obi-Wan turned back to her.

"And Ahsoka… it is good to see you safe and well." He said, smiling. Ahsoka nodded, and smiled slightly too.

After that, she sighed deeply, and started to head back home. At the very least, she could stay here, and be useful to her family, and not bother Anakin with her stupid feelings. A single tear rolled down her cheeks, reminding her how painful it was to live without her former master, the single man she felt true connection to. The only person that made her feel safe at all times.

****So, next chapter Anakin and Ahsoka will reunite, get hype!****

****Also, I edited the love confession out, since my girlfriend thought that it's too early for that.****


	7. Chapter Seven: Reunion

**Chapter Seven: Reunion **

Ahsoka walked through her family's grape fields, thousands of thoughts circling around in her head. Grapes lying around got squished under her boots, and she wished she could just step on her worries as well and make them disappear. But, unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.

"Anakin..." She sighed in sorrow.

His name had been echoing in her mind since she had met Obi-Wan in Kotin, making her unfocused. She knew herself that she was easy prey for many dangerous creatures on Shili at the moment, but, it shocked her to admit it, she wouldn't have cared if she'd get attacked by one of those right now. She felt weak and completely out of energy, as she had been walking for quite some time, trying to pass time. She sighed again.

"I need to get home, mother and father have enough worries, and I shouldn't be one of them."

Ahsoka started to head back home, her body aching, her head hurting.

When she finally reached the house of her parents again, a relieved smile appeared on her face. Suddenly she felt so grateful that her family had been spared from the terrible incident in Kotin. She wouldn't have known what to do without her parents, she felt lost without them, and it ashamed her. Hadn't she been taught to be fearless? Never give up hope? Ahsoka did notice by the way she acted, that the lack of Jedi training was affecting her pretty much. The blue-eyed Togruta slowly opened the house's front door, walking in.

"Mother? Father? I'm back from Kotin."

Ahsoka saw her mother come around the corner, smiling relieved as she saw her daughter well.

"Ahsoka, darling, we got a bit worried. You were gone many hours." Alea spoke to her daughter."

"I know, I'm sorry, mother", was Ahsoka's response, as she critically eyed her mother's deep, dark under eye circles.

The older Togruta spoke up again.

"Ahsoka, I have to tell you something. We found an injured man near Kotin, we brought him here to take care of him and try to heal his wounds."

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide.

"What? A man? Who? What does he look like?"

Her mother raised the white facial marks over her eyes, visibly confused. Without a word, she led her daughter to, which seemed to be the guest room, opening the door.

"I'll leave you alone now dear, please take care of our guest the best you can. I put fresh bandages and wash cloths, including a bowl of hot water on the table. I'll be downstairs preparing a soup that will help this man's wounds heal faster and give him strength."

Ahsoka nodded thankfully. Her mother returned the friendly gesture, walking out of the room, silently closing the door.

Ahsoka closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking deep breaths, as if she was preparing herself for something. She walked to the bed of their injured guest, her eyes scanning him. She was confused. Ahsoka wasn't sure who the man in front of her was. She had hoped for a second that it would be Anakin, but she really couldn't tell. The man's face was full of little cuts and burns, mud having settled into them, which made it pretty much impossible to find out his identity. Ahsoka let out a pain filled sigh, tears swelling up in her eyes as she sat down on a chair beside the bed where the man was lying on. Carefully, Ahsoka lifted up the bed sheets a little to get a better look at his injuries. Her face turned bright red as she saw that the man only had a piece of cloth over him, to cover just enough of his lower body to hide what shouldn't be seen. She quickly put down the sheets again, biting her lip and shaking her head a little, understandably embarrassed. She decided to pay more attention to what she did from now on, lifting the bed sheets up again, but only revealing the man's chest this time. She frowned in compassion as she saw the bad wounds he had suffered, filling herself with the feeling of the duty to help him. She dipped one of the soft wash clothes into the hot water which had a ginseng-like scent to it.

Ahsoka decided to start with gently freeing the man's face from the dirt, in order to clean them and lessen the amount of bacteria they were exposed to. She gently laid the warm cloth against his cheek, trying her best to make it as painless as possible while softly and slowly rubbing over the little crusts of mud.

She was completely concentrated, forgetting the time she was spending like that. Suddenly, Ahsoka recognized the person whose face she had been cleaning, as the dirt slowly started to come off the man's face. Her eyes widened, she felt dizzy.

"Anakin!" she screamed, jumping off the bed a little.

She was shocked, how didn't she recognize her own former Master! And he was wounded! She shook her head in disbelief, tears starting to swell up in her eyes. She was a bundle of emotions. On the one side she was happy being reunited with Anakin again, but on the other hand she felt terrible thinking about how many wounds he had and that he had been in such great danger. Ahsoka leaned against the wall, letting herself slide down, staring at the ceiling with her tears slowly escaping her eyes, one after the other. What was happening... she didn't understand anything anymore.

After a few minutes of sobbing on the floor, Ahsoka got startled by Anakin groaning loudly, moving slowly on the bed. She looked at her injured master waking up, her eyes wet from all the tears.

Anakin slowly sat up on the bed, grinding his teeth together from the pain. He opened his eyes, and looked at his hands and upper body, seeing the many bandages that had been wrapped around him. He heard someone sobbing quietly nearby, and on instincts he turned his face towards the sound. In a second his eyes widened, and his heart jumped to his throat.

"Ahsoka…?" Anakin said quietly, staring at the sobbing Togruta sitting on the floor. Ahsoka nodded quietly, looking at him with teary eyes. Anakin felt as if he'd pass out, his vision got blurry, and his breathing increased.

"Ahsoka… Ahsoka!" He shouted, and tried to get up from the bed, only to be quickly stopped by his former Padawan.

"No… Anakin, no, don't move… you're still too weak." Ahsoka said worriedly to her former Jedi Master, keeping her hands on his bare shoulders. Anakin looked her in the eyes, feeling her crystal blue eyes piercing his mind again. He never thought he could feel that again, he felt so overwhelmed. Without saying anything, the two reunited Jedi embraced each other, Anakin pulling Ahsoka tightly to his arms. Ahsoka tightly squeezed her former master, a few tears still rolling down her cheeks. She was full of joy and worry at the same time, making her so unsure of everything.

Suddenly the room's door opened, and an older Togruta woman stepped in, immediately stopping on her feet, when she saw the two embracing. Ahsoka immediately pulled off from Anakin, and bit her lip, looking around a bit embarrassed. Anakin switched between looking at the woman, and at Ahsoka, being a bit confused.

"I'm… sorry… was I interrupting something?" The Togruta woman asked, raising her brows. Ahsoka cleared her throat.

"Uhm… well… mother… this man you saved, is actually my former Jedi Master; Anakin Skywalker…" Ahsoka said quietly, stuttering a bit. Her mother's eyes widened and she turned to look at Anakin again, who looked very surprised too.

"Oh… so… you're Anakin Skywalker?" Alea asked him. Anakin cleared his throat, and nodded quietly. Alea's face brightened, and she started smiling.

"Well, this is a happy reunion for you two. And I can definitely see that, by how you two reacted just now." She said, winking her eye at her daughter. Ahsoka's face turned red, and she looked at the other direction to avoid Anakin seeing it.

Anakin, who still was trying to grasp what was going on, cleared his throat again.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Misses Tano, I'm in your debt."

Alea made a dismissive gesture.

"No, I believe it is I who is in your debt, Master Skywalker. You have taken good care of my daughter and have trained her well. We appreciate everything you've done for her."

Anakin nodded proudly as he heard Ahsoka's mother praise him, though letting out a pain filled moan, holding his side, as he tried to move. Ahsoka immediately rushed to her former Master's side, supporting him by holding a hand against his back. Anakin felt ashamed, he didn't want to seem weak. Alea stepped forward again, putting the tablet with the steaming soup and a glass of, what seemed to be, some kind of herb tea.

"This soup and tea will make you regain your strength quicker and strengthen your immune system."

"Ahsoka.", she said, turning to face her daughter, "Me and your father are off to Kotin again to bring a few supplies and food. The clones there can use our help. I trust you to stay here and take care of Master Skywalker."

Ahsoka nodded, with which her mother left, closing the door behind her.

"Clones?" Anakin asked, his forehead in folds.

Ahsoka turned to look at him again.

"Yes, Master. Don't you remember? Kotin was attacked; you and Master Obi-Wan were sent to help."

"Obi-Wan... droids... screams... explosions... yes... I remember..." He whispered, Ahsoka giving him a worried look.

"Master, you should eat something." The Togruta said, handing him the bowl of soup.

Anakin looked at his former Padawan, looking sadder again, as he placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Ahsoka... I'm not your Master anymore..." The Jedi Knight said, his voice being very low.

The Togruta turned her head away, letting out a quiet sigh.

"I know... Anakin..." She forced herself to answer, looking back at him again. She stood up.

"I will leave you alone now, I need to inform Obi-Wan that you're safe." The young Togruta explained with a quiet yet determined voice.

She didn't wait for an answer, rushing out the door and downstairs. She sighed, leaning against the wall. She was about to cry again. "I'm not your Master anymore". It echoed in her head, bringing back the pain of the time she had been without him. Her resigning from the Jedi Order had been a step in a different direction, an attempt to start a new life. And yet her past was catching up with her, forcing her to remember. How could she ever leave this life behind? That question bothered her so much, it wouldn't leave her alone. It was like the first days after leaving the Order all over again.

Before she gathered her thoughts, and was about to walk out of the house, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Anakin standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. Ahsoka immediately looked worried again.

"Anakin, what are you doing? You should be in bed… eating… getting some rest." She said worriedly. Anakin shook his head.

"That can wait until I get you to feel better… my Padawan." He said with a slight smile. Ahsoka lowered her head.

"I'm not a Padawan anymore… nor I ever will be…" She said quietly, looking down. Anakin shook his head, and smiled, lifting Ahsoka's chin to face him.

"No, Ahsoka… in your heart… you'll always be a Jedi… and in my heart as well as in yours… you'll always be my Padawan. No one else will take your place…" Anakin said, smiling at his former Padawan. Ahsoka's eyes teared up again, and she looked down again. Anakin lifted her chin up again, slowly and softly kissing her cheek. Feeling Anakin's lips on her cheek, made Ahsoka quietly sigh. She had never felt anything as wonderful as it.

After a couple of seconds, Anakin parted his lips from Ahsoka's cheek, smiling at her with affection. Ahsoka returned the smile, and looked at him with her clear blue eyes. As if it was out of instinct, the two Jedi slowly moved their faces closer to each other. Ahsoka opened her mouth just slightly, closing her eyes, and moving her lips closer to Anakin's. Just as their lips were about to touch each other, the sound of a door opening stopped them. In an instant they parted from each other, not really being sure what just almost happened.

The two turned their faces to look at Ahsoka's father, who walked in to the house.

"Ahsoka, good to see you both here." Roan said, looking at the two. Her father then walked to Anakin, and shook his hand, smiling.

"I'm Roan Tano, Master Skywalker. I can't express what pleasure it is to meet the man, who helped my daughter become what she is today." Roan said happily. Anakin smiled and shook the Togruta's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, mister Tano… I never would've thought I'd meet Ahsoka's family." He said in a friendly tone. Roan nodded his head, smiling, and then turning to face Ahsoka.

"Sweetie… Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is here… he heard that Master Skywalker was brought here, and wants to see him." Roan said to his daughter.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she felt disappointed. Just as she and Anakin were about to share an intimate moment, this had to happen. Anakin would be taken away from her again. And she was sure of that, since Obi-Wan advised her not to even meet with Anakin.

Anakin spoke up before her.

"I'll meet with Master Kenobi; I'm sure he just wants to see me be alright." Anakin assured, smiling slightly at the Togruta man. He then tapped Ahsoka's shoulder once, and slowly walked outside. Ahsoka looked after him with sad eyes. Her father noticed it.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Roan asked. Ahsoka shook her head, clearing her mind of any stupid fantasies that she had.

"Nothing… it's nothing…" She said very quietly, cursing the Force for doing that to her. She now desired something… something she never thought she'd desire… love.

****So here we go. Sorry for the slight delay, but personal life got in the way of writing and working for a bit. Please give special thanks to my girlfriend, since she's the one who wrote this chapter almost entirely.****


	8. Update

I'm most genuinely sorry, my dear readers, but I'll leave this fanfic on hold for now. My girlfriend is focusing on her own stories on Wattpad, and I've just started writing my new fanfic on Mass Effect, so if some of you are interested, check it out, it's the story I'll be updating for now.

Again, I'm sorry it has to be like this, take care people.

Uncle Jou.


End file.
